


A Bit of Bab and Bro

by tremendousdetectivetheorist



Category: Ziegfeld Follies (1945)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fanart, Forehead Touching, Fred Astaire - Freeform, Gen, Golden Age Hollywood, Holding Hands, M/M, Moving In Together, Musicals, Suits, World War II Era, brobit, but i didn't want to tag them as characters cos i consider Bro and Bit as the characters, gene kelly - Freeform, the babbitt and the bromide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/pseuds/tremendousdetectivetheorist
Summary: The Babbitt and the Bromide fan art. So far it's scenes I imagine taking place on that iconic green bench, and one that's a glimpse of their private life. The video of Fred Astaire and Gene Kelly in "The Babbitt and the Bromide" is embedded in Chapter One.A gift for Haemish who showed me this wonderful skit.





	1. Bench Bonding Time with Bab and Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haemish (an_fish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_fish/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Babbitt and the Bromide take a break between numbers on that iconic green bench. Inspired by the forehead lean in the second part of the skit.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/40963039821/in/dateposted-public/)

The Babbitt and the Bromide in full:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What they're talking about in the drawing is anyone's guess. ("Well, well." "That's life.") As is the position of their legs. ^_^  
> 


	2. Reading the Classifieds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Babbitt and the Bromide shared the newspaper one day, and read the Classified page in their own peculiar way.
> 
> More specifically (and less rhythmically), the bromide suggested something they could buy together and the babbitt was keen. ^_^

Bab (the Babbitt) and Bro (the Bromide) have taken to reading the newspaper together every Sunday afternoon under the watch of the horse statue, as they had come to enjoy the company very much. Then, Bab was about to turn to the next page when:

Bro: "I'm still reading this page."  
Bab: "The classifieds? What for?"  
Bro: "For the real estate column, to see if there's anything that suits us."  
They turn toward one another and say, "Ahhhhhh." Bab, overcome with emotion, doesn't know what to say, so he kisses Bro on the cheek.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/40114844925/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They continue to read "Real estate for sale or rent" with intent and the occasional remark of "That's good."


	3. The Bab and Bro Cooking Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't *really* have their own cooking show, but they live like they do! This is sheer domestic Brobit. Now that our lads have found a place to call home, they're enjoying the kitchen and cooking together. Can you tell what goes in the dressing?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/28377143408/in/dateposted-public/)

Brobit cooking is canon. This drawing was inspired by this move: 


End file.
